


Home

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: All Her Daughters [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, GFY, Happily Ever After, Jedi, Kids, Other, Post-War, Sidious is dead, Slice of Life, communal living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Tree takes a moment to watch the sun set and the stars come out, and to reflect on the unexpected direction life has taken.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theotherguysride (SniperinaJumper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/gifts).



> Because you posted things in discord chat, and my brain ran with it. It's not exactly command staff have harems, but. Polyamory solves everything, anyway.

The house is a sprawling thing of interconnected rooms and large windows and skylights, difficult to defend but full of sunlight and the bright laughter of small children. On top of a hill next to a small lake, with trees that come just too close for an ex-soldier's comfort. Nothing like they'd thought they'd have after the war.

Of course, they never thought they'd be _alive_ at the end of the war.

Tree sits on one of the flat sections of roof, watching the sky turning from 501st blue and white to 212th gold and Coruscant scarlet and the violet willow of his own discarded armor. Alone for the moment, but that's why he's up here. Everyone has their own way of finding a moment's peace, and everyone knows not to pester those who have sought such privacy.

Looking away from the first pinprick of stars in a steadily darkening sky, he turns his attention to the wide swatch of grass between the house and the lake, where there are still children playing. The older younglings, watched over by Generals Kenobi and Secura - no. Not Generals. _Master_ Kenobi and _Knight_ Secura. Jedi, only Jedi, and nothing more.

The younger ones will already be inside, fed dinner and pestering Master Yoda for bedtime stories. The little green troll had shown up soon after they'd finished the initial building of the house, and Kenobi had let him stay. It seems to be working out well enough, and Tree knows that it helps to have another person to watch out for the younglings, born and adopted.

And maybe having Yoda here is why the Jedi Order hasn't come calling to try to scoop up any of the younglings, even the ones who could have been taken. Tree doesn't really know, and for all that the clones were made of the Jedi, he doesn't want to know. It's enough that their children will stay here, with them, all of them.

Tree shakes his head, a small smile crossing his face as he tilts his head back again, watching the stars as the light from the sun vanishes over the horizon. He never visited most of them, though he could name them, the ones that were once part of the Republic, with worlds spinning around them. Some of them still are, and those that aren't, well. It's not his job to spy on them, or the job of his Jedi and his brothers to bring them back into the fold.

It still feels strange, to not have all of that weight on his shoulders, even if they were made to bear it. All he's responsible for now is this house, and those within it, and he has plenty of help with that.

He watches the stars for a long moment more, listening to the clatter of younglings being herded back inside, before he lets out a long breath, and pushes up from his chair, heading for the trap door and the family waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tree has mostly only existed on the periphery of Butcher and River so far, but he's half of the commanders - Mouse is the other - of the group of SpecOps clones that were mixed Jango-clones and Shmi-clones (because if you try to clone Anakin, you get Shmi instead).


End file.
